1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a state mismatch in a wireless communication System.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a UE communicates with a base station (BS), the UE may operate in one of multiple states. Due to situations such as that a procedure is not completed, the UE may operate in a first state while the BS determines that the UE is in a second state. Mismatch of the understanding of the state cause the BS to communicate with the UE incorrectly. Performance of the UE and the BS is degraded. Thus, the mismatch of the state is an important to be solved.